


In the Red

by lashes_for_bats



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cum Eating, Dickslapping, Dominance and Submission, Hair Pulling, Humiliation kink, Karaoke abuse, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Toy Play, Verbal Humiliation, as in the dick to the face kind, gagging, let seishirou eat ass 2k21, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashes_for_bats/pseuds/lashes_for_bats
Summary: Finished! PWP Subaru owes a debt to Seishirou after losing one too many rounds of karaoke and Seishirou decides he doesn’t want to wait any longer to claim his prize.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I got trapped at the airport for work and decided to spend my time using my two little thumbs to type this out.
> 
> AU!!! Don’t think too hard on it. Basically everyone’s alive, because why not. Subaru won and knows who Seishirou is. In my mind this is at the beginning of their relationship. So while Subaru isn’t a virgin, he’s still learning how things work between him. Seishirou is a good teacher.
> 
> Also! No age warnings given bc I leave it up to you how old everyone is here. Are they underage? Way older? I don’t know. I can promise you that everything Sei-chan does in this fic Subaru is 100% into.
> 
> It’s fine guys, just relax.

It was supposed to be an easy night with just the three of them. Dinner, karaoke, and then one more stop for dessert at some cute patisserie that was open late. It was there, over tea and cake, that Hokuto pointed out that Subaru had had his worst losing streak ever at karaoke that night. It’s not his fault, not really. What with working and all he rarely gets time to listen to the radio, usually he just listens to whatever Hokuto has on in the background while she’s working on projects or cleaning. This is probably why he never loses when they play Madonna or Akina Nakamori, but struggles with almost everything else.

Usually, Seishirou covers for him and insists on him sitting it out, giving him the space to watch as he and Hokuto spend the night trying to one-up each other. Tonight Hokuto was having none of it though (“it’s karaoke Subaru - you have to sing sometime”). And it wasn’t long before she suggested they play a game where whoever finished a song got to pick for the next person. And if they couldn’t, or wouldn’t, sing what was chosen they had to do whatever the other person said. This is why he’s currently in the red to both of them.

Hokuto is already crowing in delight, teasing him about the chores she’s thinking about having him do, or the shopping trips she has planned for the two of them. Which is fine really. It’s not as if he doesn’t already do all that stuff for her to begin with. After all, she’s his one and only twin, and he’s more than content to go along with whatever madcap scheme she has in mind as long as it makes her happy. So he ends up taking all of her teasing good-naturedly. But it’s not until they’re standing up and putting on their coats to leave that Subaru remembers just how many songs he lost to Seishirou tonight as well.

XXX

They drive back to their apartment and drop Hokuto off and there’s some awkwardness as Subaru realizes he’s not getting out with her.

“Sorry, I think I’ll take Subaru-kun for a late-night drive if that’s ok.”

“Woo woooo~!”

He can feel the blood burning on his face. They wait just long enough to make sure Hokuto is inside ok, the doors to the lobby closing behind her, watching as she gives a friendly wave to the night doorman before he dares to look over at the man in the driver's seat.

They …. haven’t been doing this for long. And the sudden flutter of his heart is just as much desire as it is nervousness.

Subaru can count on one hand how many times they’ve had sex, and while he loves it, the idea of it being enough of a thing between them now, that it’s so out in the open that Seishirou can all but casually tell his twin they’re going off together to - to - well. It’s a bit embarrassing.

There’s a rustle of fabric and a creak of seat leather as Seishirou reaches across the seat to cup Subaru’s jaw in his hand and lean in for a kiss. It shouldn’t be a surprise, him being older and all, but Seishirou is a great kisser. A fantastic kisser, in fact. The kiss is warm and soft with just a hint of that dominating presence that makes Subaru go weak at the knees. Seishirou gently strokes the curve of one ear with his fingers, letting them follow down and around the curve of his jaw, where he tilts Subaru’s head up and back, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Seishirou’s hair falls forward a bit, tickling his face, and Subaru can feel his lashes brushing the other man's cheek as they flutter closed. He breathes deeply through his nose and smells Seishirou’s cologne, subtle and woodsy.

They pull apart and Seishirou grins down at his slightly hazy expression.

“Come back to my place for a bit?”. It’s a question, but there’s only one answer and they both know it. Thirty minutes later and Subaru is standing under the hot stream of water in the shower back at Seishirou’s apartment, trying not to think too much about anything. He makes sure to wash carefully, wondering if he’ll ever get over feeling slightly embarrassed about the prepping beforehand. Thank god Seishirou suggested they take separate showers to give him some time to get a few extra blankets on the bed. Subaru loves to sleep cocooned up and Seishirou surprised him by going out and buying an extra comforter along with a washcloth, a toothbrush, and a robe for when he stays over. These little gestures presented without fanfare, so obviously planned for his comfort, melt him a little. As he turns off the water and steps into the soft, fluffy, white, robe he blushes a bit. Seishirou bought this for him, thought of him.

Stepping out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom, he peeks shyly around the corner at Seishirou who smiles and holds out an arm. Going over he presses his face into the front of the other man’s robe, smiling at the feeling of two strong arms coming up to circle around his back. He looks up and suddenly they’re kissing again, and it’s warm and sweet, and he feels the way his cock begins to twitch and take notice of the fact that they’re alone and pressed flush up against one another.

After a moment they pull apart and Seishirou cups his face, stroking his thumb along one brow as he smiles down at him. Subaru reaches up to place his own hand on top of the other man’s, fingers gently rubbing circles on his wrist. He closes his eyes and savors the warmth of the moment.

“You still have a karaoke penalty to pay off, you know.” Seishirou’s smile is soft, warm, but there’s a glint in his eye that makes Subaru’s pulse kick up a notch.

“Ah, well, what did you have in mind?” Mentally, he’s wincing at how unsteady his voice sounds.

“Well~” the sing-song sound of his voice combined with a rather devious-looking grin does nothing to calm his nerves. “The rules of the game say you have to do whatever I ask now, don’t they?”

“Ummm...”

“But it’s no fun to ask in advance, don’t you think? Kind of ruins the surprise a bit.”

“Seishirou-san, I think -“ he’s cut short by a finger being pressed against his lips. The small part of his brain that’s still thinking logically, the part that still wants him to remember that this person is still technically his family’s mortal enemy, and a serial killer, tries to remind him it might not be all that wise to be alone and naked at his whim for a game with no obvious rules. But as Seishirou starts to maneuver him so he’s sitting on the bed, without breaking off an increasingly intense kiss, he finds it very hard to listen.

Seishirou is half standing, half kneeling on his knees, on the edge of the bed between Subaru’s open legs. He reaches down and hooks his hands under the younger man's thighs, gently encouraging him to lay back on the bed. Seishirou strokes one hand reassuringly up and down the back of his calf as he continues to push until Subaru is practically bent in two, looking up at him through his legs. Seishirou supports the curve of his spine against his front, deliciously strong and reassuring, keeping him from rocking too far back or falling forward.

In this position, the robe falls back a bit and Seishirou reaches down and unties the knot at the waist, letting the sides fall open. Subaru can feel himself going a bit pink under his gaze but he takes a breath and reminds himself that this is ok, he’s ok, and this is just part of what’s normal for them now. Seishirou stokes his hip bones with feather-light touches that cause him to squirm a little, before reaching down to roll a nipple between two fingers. The touch is surprisingly gentle until he scrapes one fingernail across the tip of the tiny bud and Subaru lets out a small, involuntary wine.

He feels, more than sees, Seishirou’s chuckle against his back as he reaches down with his other hand to do the same, both rosy buds being alternated between being rolled and pulled, with the occasional scrape or tiny flick being thrown in.

“ _Seishiii—_ -“ he has to bite down on the noises that keep coming out of him.

“What?” He arches one brow down at him, his teeth showing in an unrepentant grin as he gives a particularly hard pinch. “You don’t want me to stop do you?” He laughs at the indecision he can see warring over Subaru’s face, but already he’s letting go, straightening up to grab hold of the back of his thighs and pull them apart. Subaru only has a second to register his disappointment before he sees Seishiro lean down to place an open-mouthed kiss against his sack before gently rolling one testicle into his mouth. Subaru’s head falls back and he groans.

Seishirou’s tongue is so incredibly soft. Gently curling around before licking a quick stripe up the underside of his cock before pulling back up. He grins down at Subaru as he continues to massage his cheeks, pulling them apart, and Subaru thinks he might die of embarrassment at the sight of Seishirou spreading him open and _looking_. Seishiro holds eye contact this time as he leans back down, mouth open, and licks slowly up his perineum. He can feel two fingers in a V on either side of his hole, pressing down into the muscle there and rubbing back and forth, a leisurely accompaniment to the flicking of his tongue on the head of his cock, and, _god_. The pressure on those muscles combined with that soft wetness is doing things to him, setting sparks off in his brain as he tries to remind himself to breathe deep and relax.

Whatever composure he might have won for himself is quickly lost as Seishirou simultaneously presses down with his fingers to spread him wide and brings his tongue back to lick a wide stripe across his hole. Subaru gives a tiny shriek of surprise.

“ _What are you doing_!?” He tries to sit up and can’t. Seishirou’s other arm comes up to hold him firmly around the waist. This is just as well because he doesn’t think he could keep his balance. Especially not when Seishirou doesn’t say anything just smiles mischievously down at him and goes back to- to …

He slows down a bit. Places a kiss to the back of one thigh before trailing more open-mouthed kisses and bites down his ass. Hooks his arms under both legs so he can have both hands free to hold him open while he goes back to licking him with broad, flat strokes of his tongue. Subaru whimpers.

He starts by placing sucking kisses all around the rim, alternating between slow and fast as he nips here and there at the folds before placing more wet, hungry, kisses against him. Subaru’s mind tries to make sense of what is happening to him. He knew from way before the first time they ever went to bed together that he was naive about sex. He didn’t need anyone to tell him that. He thought he was pretty familiar with all the basic ins and outs, however, but this is something entirely new to him, and he can’t quite decide if he feels ok with it or not. He’s caught between his initial feeling of shock and the absolutely amazing feeling of Seishirou’s mouth on him as he takes a second to breathe and place a tender kiss against his opening. The filthiness and weirdness of that one tender act in contrast to everything else causes his dick to twitch.

This is something he never would have imagined wanting or asking for, let alone having another person actually enjoy performing on him. He blinks up at the ceiling and then moans as Seishiro suddenly points his tongue and starts to thrust the tip inside, head bobbing lewdly between his ass as he continues to rub the V of his fingers back and forth.

And if Subaru is still mortified at least his body has its priorities in order. He tries to buck his hips up, but it’s easy for the older man to push him back down at this angle. Seishirou pulls back and gives a tiny laugh that almost gets lost under the sudden loud smack that fills the air. It takes Subaru’s brain a second to catch up to the fact that he’s just been spanked.

“Behave” he growls down at him and then bites the back of one cheek, sits back, spanks him again, and then goes back at it. And Subaru means to be good, he really does, but he reaches up and begins to stroke himself before he’s really even aware that he’s doing it, without asking permission. Suddenly Seishirou’s pulling off him, chin slightly slick with spit, face flushed and hair falling down over his forehead.

“Did I say you could do that?”

Subaru lets go.

“Sorry” he gasps. “Sorry, Sorry, I -“ but his legs are being dropped and a tiny twitch goes through his muscles as his spine suddenly uncurves and he’s lying flat on the bed. Seishirou is picking him up by his shoulders, bringing them close, face to face before kissing him. He’s not entirely sure how he feels about it, considering everything, but he isn’t made to suffer through it long before he’s being flipped over. Seishirou grabs him by the ankles so he’s half kneeling on the floor, torso, and face on the bed, and god he’s so hard.

“Seishirou”. He moans, face pressed into the covers.

“Yes? Was there something you wanted?” And he sounds so goddamn casual as he asks. As if they were at the clinic and not naked and sweating. Which is lucky considering just how badly Subaru wants to punch him in the face. He whines a bit, pride and need struggling a bit before he lets go of pride and says in a voice that sounds high pitched and needy even to his ears.

“More.”

He can hear the stupid grin in his voice as Seishirou throws back “more what?”

He can’t. He doesn’t even have the words for it. Sensing his hesitation he’s greeted with another smack on the ass, this one landing with enough force to make him jump a little.

“More what, sweetheart?” It’s the Vet voice now, even as he’s spanked two more times, his large hand alternating sides so he’s equally red everywhere. And he gives Subaru a moment to answer, but when none is forthcoming he hears him pretend to sigh in chagrin.

“You’re always so good aren’t you?” He asks. And there’s a drop in octave that adds a warning note to the gentle way he goes on speaking. “The perfectly polite little heir to the Sumeragi house. Always minding your manners in public.”

As he speaks he runs one hand over his ass, gently soothing the skin there.

“Such a good boy. Such the perfect representative of your family. Going everywhere and doing things so carefully, saying things just so.” As he’s speaking he begins to push him apart and uses the spit there to carefully push one finger inside. It’s not really ideal - spit isn’t the perfect lubricant, but the tiny burn of being stretched makes his toes curl as the other man goes on speaking. “There’s no way all your clients would ever guess what a perfect little slut you’re shaping up to be.” He uses his other hand to rake a fingernail over his reddened skin.

“All they get to see is Sumeragi Subaru. Kind and pure.” He brings the hand that was scratching him down to massage the back of one thigh before pulling back and laying a stinging blow against one leg that forces a cry out of Subaru. His whole body goes stiff at the pain and clenches hard around Seishirou’s fingers, but the pleasure and the stinging in his skin are getting tripped up with what Seishirou is saying in his mind. They twist their claws inside his heart and he’s having trouble telling where one begins and the other ends as Seishirou goes back to spanking him for real.

“But you don’t get any points for being good with me.” The way he says it is broken up by the force of his movements. “I’ve seen the real you. The you that’s so desperate to whore yourself out. I wonder what dear old Sumeragi-dono would say if she saw you now, ass in the air, showing me your pretty hole, trying to keep from begging for more.”

Subaru groans into the mattress and thinks _no, no, no_ as the shame razors through him and makes him blush. Makes him want to let go and cry and beg for Seishirou to go on.

“Seishirou-san. Please.”

He stops for a moment. “Please what?”

He feels like sobbing in embarrassment. He can’t. He won’t. He absolutely can’t. He already said it. What more does Seishirou want from him?

“Please, what? Ask me nicely and I’ll consider it. But you have to tell me exactly what you want. I don’t want to be left guessing.”

He lets out a sob of frustration.

“Please put your mouth back on me.” He knots the blankets in his fingers as he said it just to give him something to hang onto.

“Put my mouth where my dear?”

“O-on me.” He tries again. “ _In_ me.”

“Mmmm”, the tone is considering. For one minute Subaru thinks he’s said enough, that it will be enough to please him, but Seishirou pulls his hand back and cracks his palm on him again and he feels like he’s going to lose his mind in frustration.

“Hm, I don’t think I quite understand your direction Subaru-kun. It’s a little vague still. I don’t think that’s what you really meant to say, is it?”

This is absolute torture. He cries out and tries to turn around and sit up, but Seishirou shoves him roughly back down into the mattress, knots his fingers in his hair at the back of his head, and keeps him there.

“I don’t know what you want me to say!” He confesses. Seishirou takes pity on him.

“Say, ‘please Seishirou lick my asshole.’”

Just hearing the words has him grinding his cock into the sheets, but he stops as soon as Seishirou tightens his grip in a warning.

He mumbles into the covers and receives another spank in response.

“What was that?”

He burns with the shame of it. All the blood in his body is in his cock and in his face and he can feel it burning at emergency levels of red as he opens up his mouth and gasps desperately-

“Please, please, Seishirou-san lick my ass for me. Please, please!”

“Mmmm that’s much better” he wishes the feeling of his breath on him as he leans over wasn’t as exciting as it is. “Such a good boy for me.” He has a brief second to register the fact that the praise and pet name rings through all those same places for him that the shame did. But just as he does, Seishirou gives up the game, leans back down, triumphant, and gives him a bite before resuming his work.

It’s different than before. Maybe it’s the spanking or being forced to talk dirty, well, dirty for him that is. But he’s less restrained about it now. Toes curling, legs tensing and going straight with tension as he scrambles to find some perch against the hardwood floor to push his hips back. Seishiro smiles and loops his arms around his hips and thighs.

“Spread yourself for me, hold yourself open. Let me see what an obedient slut you are.”

Subaru can’t let himself think twice as he reaches back to comply, grabbing his sore and reddened flesh as he holds himself in place as Seishirou’s head starts to bob violently back and forth, forcing his tongue in and out. And the tiny, minute shaking that causes travels up his spine like a lightning strike, and he feels it from the roots of his hair to the soles of his feet as the older man works him over. And it’s - it’s everything. The filthiness of the act with the almost tender, soft feeling of his tongue and the way his cock bobs up and down, leaking into the mattress below, the immovable way he’s being held in place along with his own coerced compliance with just enough force to bruise, that just sends him over the last absolute fucking edge. He’s moaning out loud as he comes, drooling slightly into the sheets as his cock spurts everywhere. And he knows he should find it gross and embarrassing. He’s his clan's next head for fucks sake. But right now, locked in his lovers’ arms, still pressed up against his face, back arching as he continues to claw at the sheets - he just can’t seem to bring himself to care.

Seishirou doesn’t let up. Keeps going and soon his moans take on a different tone. Become more desperate as he tries to squirm away, the stimulation quickly becoming too much.

“Huuuuhnnnnnn” he’s panting and whining as he tries to push himself up. “Seishirou. Seishirou stop! Please! Please. Aaah!” And he experiences a moment of fear as Seishirou doesn’t let up. Keeps digging his fingernails into the tops of his hands, over the star marks, where despite everything he’s still following Seishirou’s command and holding himself open.

Just as it’s getting to be too much for real, he feels him place a final wet, sucking, kiss with just a hint of teeth, and then Seishirou takes pity and lets up. Releases him from where he was holding him around his thighs, and Subaru knows without looking he’ll have bruises there tomorrow. Right now he’s all shaky and sweating as he lets himself sink, loose and satiated, down into the mattress. He feels the cool air of the room on the sweat beading his hairline and the center of his back. He doesn’t put up a fight as Seishirou gently turns him over and repositions him in the middle of the bed. He throws both of the robes they had been wearing over the back of a chair and goes to the washroom, comes back a moment later with a warm, damp cloth that he runs over Subaru’s face and then belly, before throwing it off to the side to be dealt with later.

Seishirou lays down beside him, propped up on one elbow as he smiles down at him. Subaru blushes and gives his own shy, closed-lip smile back. Seishirou’s grin widens as he raises his eyebrows and Subaru laughs, looks away for a minute before looking back up at him and nodding in agreement, and Seishirou is already reaching down to kiss him in response.

After a while, he leans back and it's not till that moment that Subaru remembers he’s still hard, hasn’t come yet, has been slowly stroking himself this whole time. The look on his face as his arm continues to move is slightly contemplative without having lost any of his earlier humor.

“That look you have is making me nervous.” He dares to joke.

“I’m just thinking about the best way for you to meet out your karaoke penalty.”

“What? That wasn’t?” He makes a fumbling gesture with one ungloved hand.

“Did that seem like a punishment to you?” He cocks one eyebrow. Well, no, not really, but if they weren’t already playing the game Subaru really has no idea where he’s going with this.

He gives a nervous lick to his lips as he takes a breath and asks, “so what’s next?”.


	2. Chapter 2

The box is small and unassuming, wrapped in deep red paper. They’re sitting up side by side on top of the covers, and Subaru is carefully undoing the wrapped edges of the present Seishirou had reached under the bed to get. He can feel something heavy moving in the box as he turns it this way and that to undo the tape. Eventually, he slides the paper off and carefully sets it atop the nightstand. He pulls the lid off the top and peers down inside and sees ….

Something?

“Ummm,” he starts. He’s unsure of how to phrase his question. Thankfully, Seishiro takes the lead and reaches down to grab the object by its flat end while swooping in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Do you know what it is?” He asks. Suddenly bashful, Subaru shakes his head in a silent ‘no’.

Smiling, Seishirou gives him a series of quick playful kisses that Subaru laughingly returns. As he does so, Seishirou draws the more pointed tip in a light, ticklish, pattern up his stomach and Subaru laughs and squirms in response. He finishes by drawing it up one side of his neck before pressing the tip gently to his bottom lip.

“I’d like to put this inside you if you’re alright with it.”

Subaru feels himself freeze.  _ Inside _ him? He pulls back a bit and looks at it again from close up, going over unfamiliar curves and lines once more, now that he knows its purpose.

“You can say no if you really want to. But if you do the game stops here. We go to bed, and that’s it. But if you choose to say yes for me, I promise I’ll make it fun.”

Subaru thinks about it for a moment, knows that Seishirou means every word of it. Even though he hasn’t gotten off himself yet, he knows the other man prides himself on his ironclad self-control. If he says stop, they stop.

But.

_ Well _ ….

If he’s completely honest he’s not ready to do so. He wants to see the next part in the game they’re playing, and he knows his complicity is an essential step in whatever else he has planned. Seishirou’s strong, no doubt about it. But Subaru also knows that, more than forcing Subaru to do something, he likes it so much more when he willingly submits. Loves seeing the shy, conservative, 13th clan head of one of Japan’s oldest spiritual gatekeepers willingly come forth and prostrate himself before his enemy. He supposes it should make him uncomfortable, knowing just how much the other man lives to see him surrender control, but if he’s being honest with himself, he loves it too. He loves how free and strong he feels, letting go and allowing Seishirou to find out where his edges are, and then allowing him to slowly tip him over those boundaries again and again  _ and again. _

So it’s no surprise that he’s feeling a bit wicked when he gives him his own slightly conspiratorial grin in return while nodding his head yes. Seishirou practically  _ purrs _ his response.

“Good boy.” He brings the pointed end up to his lips. “Kiss it for me?” Subaru gives one end a tiny, closed-lipped kiss and Seishirou applies a bit more pressure.

“Open wide, for me? I want you to get it nice and wet.” Subaru opens his mouth wider, lets Seishirou push more of it in his mouth, He can feel himself blushing under his gaze as he shyly starts to give a tentative lick to the smooth surface. “Yes, that’s it. So good for me.” 

Subaru hears the answering flip of a plastic lid and his heart gives a tiny jump. Seishirou gets him to lie back against the pillows as he coats two fingers with lube, letting it heat up for a moment before reaching down and stroking his middle finger against his hole, testing its give. While he works his fingers back and forth inside him, he leans down over Subaru and strokes his hair away from his face, while laying a multitude of kisses on him. Feather soft, he kisses the end of one brow, the corner of his mouth, before placing a long, slow, kiss to his temple. As he does so he brings one end of Subaru’s gift to rest at his entrance, replacing the familiar warmth of his fingers. Gently, he begins to press it inside of him. Subaru gasps and Seishirou begins to speak, cutting him off before he has the chance to say anything else.

“The rules are as follows” he whispers into the shell of his ear so that Subaru has to concentrate on what he’s saying.

“You will only be permitted to say the following unless I tell you otherwise until morning.” As he’s speaking he keeps pressing the toy inside of him at an infuriatingly slow pace.

“You may say  _ ‘yes _ ,  _ ‘please’ _ ,  _ ‘more’ _ , and _ ‘thank you’ _ . If you want to say my name you may say ‘sakurazuka-sensei’. Is that clear?”

Subaru gasps as the widest part begins to broach him.

“Yes.” He whimpers in a tiny voice.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes …. thank you?”

“Good boy”. In return, he feels the object finally seat itself within him, and he squirms a bit on the bedspread at how full he feels. It’s not painful, but its unfamiliarity gives it a slightly uncomfortable edge. Seishirou sits up and grabs both his ankles, wraps one large, powerful hand around them as he draws his legs together and up and then a bit off to the side.

“Look at how beautiful you are like this.” He says and gestures to the mirrored door to the closet. There, Subaru has a perfect view of himself on display, laying on the bed with his legs held in the air and, glinting in the low light of the room, the metal end of the plug from where it sits firmly lodged inside him. He flicks his eyes in embarrassment back up to Seishirou.

“Sit up for me.”

Subaru moves to comply, doing so a bit gingerly, hyper-aware of how every move makes the toy inside him shift and move, applying pressure from all sides.

“Scoot up against the headboard?” He asks sweetly and Subaru shifts to comply.

“Do you like how it feels?” He asks. His pupils are full-blown, two dark pools of black eating up the amber gold of his eyes, and Subaru shudders as he imagines seeing himself reflected there.

“Yes. Thank you.”

Seishirou smiles at him. “I knew you would, sweetheart. You’re welcome”. He strokes the side of Subaru’s face with the backs of his fingers and Subaru feels brave enough to chance a nip at them as they slide near his mouth. He hears the other man laugh in response.

“You’re just such a greedy thing. The way you’re always begging for me to fill that ass of yours with my clock”. Subaru’s face burns as he remembers pleading for Seishirou to come inside him last time they did this. “You need to be filled all the time. You’re so desperate for it”.

He traces his fingers back up and over his bottom lip and slowly presses two of them into his mouth and begins to softly stroke the velvet wetness of Subaru’s tongue.

“I bet you would love it if I always kept you like this. Made you spend an entire day all plugged up for me nice and sweet. If I made you walk around and go on a date, out to the park, to a cafe, with this inside you. All those people around and none of them would be any wiser about what a needy little slut you are.”

Subaru feels himself clench and whimper at the mental image Seishirou feeds to him. N-no, Seishirou wouldn’t. People didn’t actually  _ do _ things like that. Did they? He feels his cock begin to twitch and come to life for a second time and Seishirou gives a soft huff of laughter in response.

“Maybe someday soon we’ll find out together how much you would like that. Hm? If I kept this in you as we go around town. I’d find someplace private and then take it out, fuck you while you’re nice and open, and then fill you right back up again. Let you keep my cum in you until we get home.”

Subaru is whimpering around Seishirou’s fingers, unable to stop the sounds pouring out of him as he lifts his hips in a vain effort to get some friction on his dick.

“Should I make you eat it up when it finally drips down your thighs?” He muses. Subaru pulls off his fingers, makes to say something, even though he knows he’s not supposed to. Instead, he checks himself at the last minute and settles for a “Seishirou,  _ please.”  _ Instead.

“Please what, my dear?”

Subaru whines and Seishirou seems to give in at last and steps forward and kneels on one knee so the head of his dick is level with his lips. “Open for me.”

Subaru remembers trying this a few times in bed now, but largely he’s felt somewhat shy about it, not sure if he’s doing things right. He loves the silky feel of Seishirou on his tongue and the clean, musky flavor of him, however, and he does his best to try and move his mouth accordingly. Seishirou pulls back just enough so that he can run the tip of his tongue over his slit, like he’s been coached to do, before running his tongue back and forth on the underside of the head. Seishirou slowly slips back in but stops as he hits the back part of his throat by the base of his tongue. Subaru wraps his lips around his cock and sucks as he feels the tip of the older mans’ cock nudging tentatively against what is usually the stopping point for him. It feels a bit uncomfortable for a moment, but Seishirou pulls out. His cock springs out of his mouth with a tiny  _ pop _ as it softly hits one side of his cheek, leaving a tiny wet trail of saliva.

“Open your mouth up, there we go, nice and wide.” He pushes back in one smooth movement and pauses at that place in the back again. “Relax for me,” he says and then he’s pushing back again, trying to work the tip in further and Subaru gives an involuntary jerk of his head as he starts to gag and reflexively turn his head to the side.

“Shhh.” Seishirou soothes, running his fingers in his hair, not pulling or holding, just guiding and giving a steady touch to keep his head where he wants it.

“Swallow for me? Yes, that’s it, good boy.” His breath shudders as he speaks. He gives a tiny but firm thrust of his hips, and Subaru actually feels his cock tip back and then down  _ into _ his throat before he loses it and starts coughing violently.

There are tears beading his lashes as he continues to clear his throat. He had no idea anything like that could even physically fit back there and he’s a little scared at what it feels like to be pushed over a physical limit so casually and without warning. Seishirou continues to stroke his face soothingly, getting him to open his mouth once more, rubbing the head of his cock over his lips.

“Come on sweetheart, open up.” Subaru screws his eyes shut as he complies. Seishirou goes back to giving a few more shallow thrusts.

“I’ll count down for you this time. Just remember to keep swallowing. Down again on three?” He asks and he keeps that same hand pressed at the back of his head as he does so.

“Breathe in for me. There we go, one, two -“ he slides forward and fully seats himself again, but this time he holds himself there as Subaru begins to choke and squirm. He can feel his eyes stream with tears as he gags hard. Seishirou rocks with a few tiny thrusts and groans down at him. He pulls back and a wet gush of spit falls from his lips before he can catch it. Seishirou smiles as he runs a thumb through it where it pours over his chin.

“Such a mess”. He playfully chides. And then he’s sliding back in and down and Subaru braces himself and forces himself to swallow. This time when Seishirou pulls back he doesn’t gag as hard but gives a wet, punched-out, sounding gasp. He opens his eyes to see the other man’s cock pull back, trailing ropes of spit from his lips as his mouth continues to water in response to the abuse. He tries to swallow everything back down but Seishirou cups him by the back of the neck and brings him forward.

This time it's with much greater ease as the wet, gurgling, sound of his throat getting fucked fills the room. He can feel trails of spit leaking from his stretched and swollen lips down his front and onto his stomach and the tops of his legs. He brings both hands up to press against Seishirou’s thighs as he continues to thrust. Seishirou reaches down and catches both his wrists in his hands and brings them to sit atop his head.

“Keep them there”, he commands as he pulls back and gives him a chance to breathe. Subaru coughs and clears his throat, breathing in heavily as he looks up at the other man with bleary, red, tear-filled eyes.

“Do you want more?” 

Subaru has to take a moment. It’s not just that he’s still choking on his own spit and trying to catch his breath. It’s that he knows as soon as he answers they’ll be back at it. There are only so many responses he’s allowed to give tonight, and ‘ _ no’  _ isn’t one of them.

He swallows wetly and gives the tiniest of nods. “Yes, please.”

It’s kind of weird, but he finds himself liking the tension of it, the physical part that requires him to be present and, in a way, in control of his body and its reflexes. He tries to ride the waves this time, paying attention as his body tenses and then releases, trying to concentrate on moving the muscles in his throat to try to swallow it down further while relaxing his tongue. Seishirou continues to fuck his face throughout and he thinks that the worst part might be that low, wet, punched-out gurgle his throat keeps making no matter how hard he tries not to. He breathes deeply every time Seishirou pulls back and tries to concentrate on counting the number of thrusts he makes before the next round begins.

He feels the other man’s hands come gently down on each side of his head, the fingertips tickling the tops of his ears as his hands slide lower and cup him on either side of his jaw. He slides in fully, all the way down, while simultaneously trapping his skull between his hips and the headboard.

“Look up at me.” He says and punctuates the command with a slow roll of his hips. Subaru tries his best to comply, but his eyes are streaming with tears.

“Shh, you can do it”, he encourages, even as Subaru gives a stuttering cough and begins to choke  _ again. _

“You’ve got it, there you go, just relax, keep looking at me.” And this time he pulls back slowly, never completely leaving his mouth as he begins to slide all the way back in the same way. He sets a new rhythm, slow and smooth, thrusting deeply in on the return stroke. He knots his fingers in the hair atop his head and tries to focus. On the next thrust in, he tries snaking his tongue on the underside of his dick and is rewarded by a tiny gasp.

“ _ Good boy _ ”, he praises. And even though he’s so tense he can hardly stand it - covered in his own spit, half choking, his lips stretched and sore from all the abuse, he can’t help but feel a thrill of satisfaction go through him. He continues to move what little of his tongue he can, emboldened by the idea of adding to the scene in his own way.

Seishirou chuckles and pulls out. Subaru turns his head up, mouth open in blind response as he waits for the next thrust. But instead, Seishirou grips himself around the base and uses his hand to playfully slap his cock a few times on his cheek. He wipes his thumb once more through the spit slicking his chin, presses it up into his open mouth and Subaru begins to suck at the digit. Seishirou rewards him with a gentle smile.

“Such a good little whore.”

He kneels down and gently turns him over, presses his face wet with sweat and tears into the fresh linen of the pillowcase as he maneuvers him so that his ass is in the air.

“Bear down for me sweetheart,” he encourages as he begins to work the toy out of him. It’s not until that moment that Subaru realizes how hard he is. Can feel it twitching against his stomach as Seishirou drops the toy off to the side and quickly seats himself inside Subaru.

The toy did its work, as there’s no pain as he starts a punishing rhythm, lubricated with Subaru’s own spit from earlier. He feels blissed out as the other man works him over. His eyes are open but barely seeing anything, his visions gone hazy. Even the shove and slap of his hips against those places where he was spanked earlier feels like heaven. He can’t think, can’t speak, can only focus on Seishirou’s cock in his ass as he moans down into the bed covers. He feels like he’s been taken apart and hasn’t quite been put back together again. He can feel Seishirou’s hand come down to the small of his back and give a gentle pat before running up to the center of his spine to push down on his shoulder blades. The position forces his ass up even further and he can feel Seishirou penetrate him even deeper like this.

Suddenly Seishirou leans down, covering him with his whole body as he places a kiss on his temple, nuzzles his hair, places kisses on his neck and shoulders, before sitting up.

“God, you feel so good. So good for me.” He keeps his hand on his scalp, massaging him through his thrusting. Subaru drools a bit into the pillows and whimpers. He’s a lucky boy.

“P-please” he manages to scrape out after a moment and doesn’t have to wait long to find out that Seishirou knows what he’s after. The other man reaches down and starts to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. He’s already thinking about cumming like this, already imagining how sweet it will be in a few moments when he’ll be clenching down hard, Seishirou’s hand on him and his dick in his ass, when Seishirou suddenly  _ lets go. _ Grabs him by the hips and starts to give a few hard thrusts before  _ pulling out.  _ Subaru feels the tears well up in his eyes,  _ no, no, no,  _ he thinks as he gives a needy whine.

Seishirou turns him over and crawls over him to sit on his chest.

“Open your mouth for me.” He says and his voice shakes in time to the violent way he’s jerking himself off. Subaru hesitates. He’s not …. he’s not exactly keen to have it back in his mouth now that it’s been inside him. Seishirou sees the way he looks up at him with a slightly comical pout.

“Come on, your karaoke loss is almost up.” He grins and Subaru closes his eyes as he reluctantly begins to crack his lips open. Seishiro pushes in before he knows it and he tries not to think about it too much. He pumps in a few more times before he pulls out and presses a thumb to the top of his tongue, hooking the rest of his fingers under his jaw to keep him open as he comes on his outstretched tongue.

Subaru gives an involuntary flinch. This too is new for him, Seishirous’ never cum in his mouth before. He can feel the warmth making him slightly nauseous, coating his tongue in a faintly bitter and salty flavor. 

“Don’t swallow” he hears Seishirou command and he quickly struggles to comply. “Let me see it there,” he says as he takes his hand away and Subaru obediently sticks his tongue out to comply. Seishirou hikes one leg and climbs off of him.

“You can close your mouth, but don’t swallow,” he says. Subaru presses the base of his tongue against the back of his mouth to comply. Feels his mouth start to water in response, his spit and the cum combining to coat his mouth. Seishirou brings him up so that he’s sitting in his lap, his head resting against his shoulder as he looks up at the older man and Seishirou goes back to jerking him off.

“You did such a good job for me.” He breathes, and Subaru closes his eyes in response, tilts his head forward to nuzzle his shoulder. “Look at you” he coos. “Being such a good boy for me. Such a good little slut. Keeping it all in your mouth. Good boy.”

Something in him breaks loose under the tenderness at being held and praised through his building orgasm. He feels so totally himself at this moment. Subaru spends so much time worrying. Worrying about what others think, about whether or not he’s doing a good job, worrying about other people’s lives and loves and their opinions. But here and now there’s no one but Seishirou, holding him, stroking him, held inside his mouth. He shudders, imagining the hungry look the older man must be holding him with, all consuming. There’s no room for anyone else. He knows that if any of his clients or family were to see him now they’d be shocked beyond recognition. Knows they might not be even to tell it’s him he’s been so thoroughly degraded, and he loves it. Loves the idea of being so held and so loved and so filthy and so  _ free, _ held far away and safe from their demands _.  _ He comes hard in Seishirou’s lap, and hears the other man whisper “swallow”.

And then it’s pure bliss. He can feel himself coming all over his front as he swallows down the other man’s cum. Feels his head fall back and bare his neck as he temporarily loses all control of his body. Seishirou brings a hand up to gently encircle his neck and stroke one thumb down his throat to work over his muscles and he swallows. He gives a small, utterly exhausted laugh as Seishirou bends down to kiss his forehead, smiling in return as he does so.

They stay like that for a while, Seishirou gently rocking him as he strokes his hair and praises him again and again. Subaru feels like he could cry at the tenderness of it. He loses track of how long they sit like that together, catching their breath, enjoying the shared warmth of afterglow. Eventually, Seishirou pulls back and looks down at him. “Time for another shower?” he asks and Subaru nods. Suddenly he’s being swooped off the bed in a bridal style carry as Seishirou heads to the bathroom.

“Seishirou-san, you really don’t have to carry me”, he begins.

“But it’s no problem! It’s my greatest joy to be able to take care of you like this.” He’s back to the Seishirou-sensei voice and smiles and Subaru knows there’s no point in arguing with him when he’s like that. Instead, he chooses to sink back down into the hold until he finds himself being sat down on the low wooden stool in the shower outside the tub. Seishirou runs the water through the hose for a second, testing its warmth with his hand before running the water over Subaru. Subaru takes the bar of soap from the dish nearby and works up a lather with a washcloth. He brings it down and over his arms and front before turning and doing the same to Seishirou who rewards him with a kiss. They finish with their quick wash and Seishirou wraps himself in a towel before darting back into the bedroom. He returns a minute later with Subaru’s robe and one of his oversized t-shirts. After drying him off he dresses him in both before carrying him back to bed where the covers are already turned back and waiting. 

Instead of tucking him in, Seishirou grabs the toy from where it’s fallen on the floor and goes back to the sink where Subaru can hear him washing it off. Subaru sits up as he reappears a moment later and sits down on the bed next to him. 

“I was thinking that maybe in the morning we could have a bit more fun?” He asks, raising his eyebrows. Subaru instantly knows what he’s trying for and gives a bit of a sigh and a deadpan expression back. Seishirou laughs, unrepentant.

“We’ve been having so much fun. Why stop now?” For a second Subaru thinks about calling this game off. But, well, Seishirou does have a point. Up until now, it has been fun, if a bit weird and a little gross. All in all, he can’t say that he has any regrets. 

“You’re such a pervert” he sighs with a rueful grin.

“I could say the same for you.” A beat of silence drags out between them and finally, Subaru gives up. Maybe it’s the marathon sex or a lingering sense of his own freedom, but the idea doesn’t strike him as obscene as it might otherwise. 

“Ok, fine”, he acquiesces. Seishirou grins and directs him to get back on his knees and kneel down. He takes his time during this round. Spends what seems like a ridiculous amount of time working him open with fingers and lube before pushing the toy back in. Once it’s done Subaru sits back and gives a tiny mou at the feel. In response, Seishirou wraps his arms around him and kisses his forehead. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it all worth your while in the morning.”

As they lay down Seishirou reaches across him to turn off the light and bring the covers up and over them. Subaru snuggles in close, reveling in the feel of being cocooned in the extra blanket bought just for him. When Seishirou begins to stroke his hair he feels the last bit of tension break free and leave him. He doesn’t know where all this is going between the two of them. But this right here, right now, being held like this in the safety of the other man’s arms? He feels like maybe he’s not so afraid to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> When they said they were bringing TB back I realized the greatest crime fandom made the first time around was never letting Seishirou eat dat 🍑🍑🍑 like it deserved.
> 
> Tell me your filthy TB headcannons below! 😃


End file.
